memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Forest I Go (episode)
}} Bypassing Starfleet's orders, Lorca uses the USS Discovery crew's ultimate asset, the ship itself, in an effort to end the war with the Klingons once and for all. Summary Memorable quotes "We are about to face the most difficult challenge we have ever attempted. Today, we stare down the bow of the Ship of the Dead, the very same ship that took thousands of our own at the Battle of the Binary Stars. When I took command of this vessel, you were a crew of polite scientists. Now, I look at you. You are fierce warriors all. No other Federation vessel would have a chance of pulling this off. Just us. Because mark my words: you will look back proudly and tell the world you were there the day the USS ''Discovery saved Pahvo and ended the Klingon War." :- '''Gabriel Lorca', addressing the crew of the USS Discovery Background information * This episode is the first time a "mid-season finale" has been used in a Star Trek series. Whilst previous series often had periods which did not see a new first-run episode being broadcast (usually rerunning earlier episodes in the interim), particularly when in syndication, this is the first explicit broadcast break in a Star Trek series. * According to Trekcore, this episode's title comes from a quote by John Muir: "And into the forest I go, to lose my mind and find my soul." * Stamets offers to take Culber to see a production of La bohème. Anthony Rapp and Wilson Cruz appeared together in the musical Rent, which is based on La bohème. Continuity * This episode is the first Star Trek episode or film to feature a romantic kiss between two men. It aired over twenty-two years after the first romantic kiss between two women in . * This episode is the first Star Trek episode or film to show female nipples on-screen, albeit briefly in a character's nightmare. * Lorca was previously shown studying his multicolored holographic display of the parallel universes in earlier first season installment , when Admiral Cornwell arrived aboard the Discovery. Reception * CBS All Access promoted this episode as the end of "Chapter One". Although still considered "Season One" as a whole, the next episode will premiere 8 weeks later, as the premiere of "Chapter Two". * Co-Executive Producer and Writer Ted Sullivan thoroughly approved of this episode. "It is ' ' good," he enthused. "They blew it out ''the water .... I'm predicting that people's heads will explode that they wrote something so... I had such episode envy when I read the script and went, 'Ahh! " ( ) Production history * : Title publicly revealed * : Premiere airdate on CBS All Access * : International release date (outside Canada and the USA) Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru * Shazad Latif as Ash Tyler * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly ;And * Jason Isaacs as Gabriel Lorca Guest starring * Jayne Brook as Katrina Cornwell * Mary Chieffo as L'Rell * Wilson Cruz as Hugh Culber * Kenneth Mitchell as Co-starring * Michael Ayres as Transporter Technician * Conrad Coates as Admiral Terral * Emily Coutts as Keyla Detmer * Julianne Grossman as ''Discovery Computer * Patrick Kwok-Choon as Rhys * Sara Mitich as Airiam * Oyin Oladejo as Joann Owosekun * David Benjamin Tomlinson as Klingon Bridge Officer Uncredited co-stars Stunt doubles and stand-ins Stand-in * Kari-Michael Helava References Castor; clearing; cloaking device; cloaking frequency; ; digoxin; forest; fortune cookie; ; kiss; La bohème; Legion of Honor; Kasseelian opera; medial temporal lobe; mek'leth; moon; mycelial network; Pahvan transmitter; Pahvo; Pahvo system; pattern simulator; post-traumatic stress disorder; ready room; Sarcophagus; shock; spore drive; Starbase 46; Starbase 88; T'Kuvma; torturer External links * * |next= }} Category:DIS episodes